Me enamora
by alemar107
Summary: Hola. Como lo dije en mi perfil subiré de nuevo mis historias. Esta fue la primera. Está entre los malos fics con justa razón. Escrita en mayúscula, con horrores de ortografía y gramática. Las críticas fueron educadas y constructivas y me llevaron a escribir con más propiedad. Ron - Hermione como en el 90% de mis historias. Bss


Principio del formulario

Books » Harry Potter » **ME ENAMORA**

Final del formulario

Author: Alemar107

Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-03-07 - Updated: 12-03-07

id:3926849

Final del formulario

Hola este es mi song fic espero los guste. Obviamente los personajes no son mios bla bla bla además es una especie de homenaje a Juanes que es un cantante que me gusta mucho. Cuando leo un song fic intento escuchar la canción les recmiendo la pagina ofical de Juanes donde estan los video de todas estas canciones. Espero lo disfruten comolo hice yo escribiéndola. Cha!

RON ESTABA SENTADO BAJO EL ARBOL FRENTE AL RIO. YA HABIA PASADO LA MITAD DEL VERANO Y LOS DIAS EN LA MADRIGUERA SE HACIAN CADA VEZ MAS LARGOS.

HARRY Y GINNY ESTABAN JUNTOS _"QUE SUERTUDO" PENSÓ "OJALA YO TUVIERA LA VALENTÍA PARA PODER DECIRLE A HERMY QUE LA AMO"_ VIO SU REFLEJO EN EL RIO Y SE DIJO

\- RON COMO PODES SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE ELLA SE VA A FIJAR EN VOS COMO MÁS QUE UN AMIGO. ¡ IDIOTA ¡

Y TIRO UNA PIEDRA AL RIO HACIENDO QUE LAS ONDAS DESDIBUJEN SU REFLEJO.

-NO ENTIENDO, GRACIAS AL QUIDDICH LOGRÉ TENER MUCHA MAS CONFIANZA EN MI MISMO, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO SE ME HACERCA ALGUNA CHICA SOY BASTANTE SEGURO PERO CON HERM NO SE, ME SIENTO UN TONTO , LA VERDAD QUE EL AMOR TE HACE UN TARADO, PERO, LO CIERTO ES QUE ES MARAVILLOSO SENTIRLO.

LAS OLAS HABIAN CESADO Y MIRO NUEVAMENTE SU REFLEJO.

\- ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR DEBO TOMAR CORAJE Y ENFRENTAR A HERM Y DECIRLE QUE LA AMO. PERO… ¡¿CÓMO!?

DE REPENTE SU MIRADA SE ILUMINÓ Y SALIÓ CORRIENDO HACIA LA MADRIGUERA. SUBIO LOS ESCALONES DE DOS EN DOS Y ENTRÓ EN SU HABITACIÓN. _"DONDE LO PUSE, DONDE LO PUSE."_

REVOLVIÓ TODO PERO NO ENCONTRO LO QUE BUSCABA Y SE RESIGNO A ESPERAR A SU MADRE, SEGURO ELLA SABIA DONDE ENCONTRARLO.

CUANDO LA SRA. MOLLY LLEGO A SU CASA SE ENCONTRO CON UN HURACAN QUE DESCONOCIA EL HURACAN RON,

\- MA DONDE ESTA ESE APARATO MUGGLE QUE ME REGALO HERMIONE PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS? LO RECUERDAS? UNO RECTANGULAR, NEGRO QUE SE CUELGA.

LA MUJER PENSO Y LE CONTESTÓ

-AH SI! LO RECURDO EN EL SEGUNDO ESTANTE DEL APARADOR DE LA COCINA PERO RECUERDO QUE DIJISTE QUE NO TE INT… CUANDO VOLTEÓ SU HIJO YA NO ESTABA HABIA SALIDO DISPARADO HACIA LA COCINA Y CUANDO ELLA ENTRO EN LA MISMA LO VIO ADMIRANDO EL APARATO COMO SI FUERA UNA ESCOBA DE ULTIMA GENERACION.

PERO CONOCIENDO A SU HIJO PREFIRIO SUBIRSE DE HOMBROS Y NO PREGUNTAR Y SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS A SU HABITACION PARA DEJAR ALLI LO UE HABIA COMPRADO.

POR SU PARTE RON INTENTABA BAJO CUALQUIER MEDIO DESCIFRAR COMO FUNCIONABA ESE APARATO, LO DIO VUELTA ARRIBA ABAJO IZQUIERDA DERECHA LOS BOTONES Y NADA!

" _NO,- SE RESIGNO NUEVAMENTE - TENDRE QUE CONFIAR EN HARRY PARA QUE ME EXPLIQUE COMO FUNCIONA Y ME AYUDE CON ESTO, SEGURO QUE NO SE NIEGA PORQUE ES SIEMPRE EL PRIMERO EN DECIRME QUE LE DIGA LO QUE SIENTO A HERMY Y ME VA A AYUDAR UN 100 ."_

ASÍ QUE ESPERO NUEVAMENTE QUE SU MEJOR AMIGO REGRESARA DE SALIR CON SU HERMANA Y SIN PEDIRLE PERMISO SE LO SACÓ DE SUS BRAZOS Y LO LLEVO A SU HABITACION NO SIN ANTES MIRAR A SU ATONITA HERMANA Y DECIRLE

\- COSAS DE HOMBRES OK?

A LO CUAL GINNY SOLO SUPO ASENTIR Y REIR MIENTRAS VEIA COMO SU AMOR ERA ARRASTRADO POR SU HERMANO HACIA ARRIBA

LO EMPUJO DENTRO DE LA HABITACION, HARRY REINDO LE DICE -PERO ESPERA QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE.

-YA SE COMO DECIRLE A HERMY QUE LA AMO.

-POR FIN! - GRITO HARRY Y LO ABRAZO.

\- BUENO, YA ESTÁ MIRA ELLA ME REGALO ESTE APARATO MUGGLE, DICE QUE ES PARA ESCUCHAR MUSICA Y LA VERDAD NO TENGO IDEA COMO FUNCIONA.

\- SE LLAMA MP3 Y SI, PODES ESCUCHAR MUSICA CON ESO.

\- GENIAL PERO… COMO?

-MUY FACIL BAJAS LAS CANCIONES DE UNA COMPUATDORA Y DESPUES APRETAS ESTE BOTON Y MAGIA ¡!

\- NO TE BURLES DE MI - RON LE PEGÓ EN EL HOMBRO Y HARRY RIO AUN MAS.

\- BUENO, ENTONCES NECESITOS QUE BUSQUES CANCIONES DE ESE CANTANTE LATINO QUE LE ENCANTA A HERMY COMO SE LLAMA? A SI ! JUANES, SIEMPRE QUE PASO A BUSCARLA O VOY A SU CASA ESTA ESCUCHÁNDOLO, BUENO, CUANDO NO ESTA LEYENDO UN LIBRO OBVIAMENTE.

LOS DOS RIERON.

-TRAEME VARIOS TEMAS ASI YO ELIJO ALGUNOS PARA PODER DECLARARLE QUE LA AMO, QUE TE PARECE MI IDEA.?

-ME PARECE GENIAL, DE HECHO SI ALGUNA VEZ PELEO CON GINNY TE LA VOY A ROBAR, PERO QUEDATE TRANQUILO QUE VOYA DECIR QUE EL COPYRIGHT ( ; ) ) ES TUYO EH!

DESPUES FUERON JUNTOS ABAJO DONDE YA GRAN PARTE DE LA FAMILIA LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO PARA CENAR.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES LLEGO HARRY CON VARIOS TEMAS PARA QUE RON ARMARA SU FABULOSO PLAN.

RON MANDO UNA LECHUZA A HERMIONE PARA INVITARLA A PASAR LOS ULTIMOS DIAS DE VACACIONES EN LA MADRIGUERA, COMO LO HACIA SIEMPRE PARA QUE ELLA NO SOSPECHARA NADA

Y ASI FUE, HERMIONE YA ESTABA EN LA MADRIGUERA SALUDANDO A LA FAMILIA Y ABRAZANDO A SUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS, EN REALIDAD TRES PORQUE GINNY SE HABIA VUELTO SU MAS GRANDE CONFIDENTE DESDE YA HACIA UN TIEMPO, _" Y BUENO A QUIEN MAS DECLARARLE QUE ESTABA LOCA POR SU HERMANO NO?"_

" _Y ALLI ESTABA RON , SU RON CADA VEZ MAS… ¿ MADURO ? AUNQUE CON ESA CARA DE TONTO CON QUE LA MIRABA NO LO PARECIA. SU FISICO HABIA CRECIDO MUCHO DESDE QUE JUGABA QUIDDICH Y SUS FACCIONES SE HABIAN MEJORADO, BUENO EN REALIDAD ELLA LO VEIA "MEJORADO" HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO PERO POR MIEDO A PERDER SU AMISTAD Y A DECIR VERDAD AL MIEDO A SER RECHAZADA NO LE HABIA DICHO NUNCA NADA Y LA VERDAD SE SENTÍA UNA IDIOTA."_

DE REPENTE ALGUIEN LA SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

\- MAÑANA VAMOS A UN PICNIC, TE PARECE?

\- SI - CONTESTO AUTOMATICAMENTE, " _LA VERDAD NI SE HABIA DADO CUENTA QUIEN LE HABIA HABLADO ESA CASA ERA UN LOQUERO, UN LOQUERO QUE ELLA AMABA, AMABA A TODOS LOS WEASLEY A TODOS. PERO MAS A SU RON_." ENTONCES NOTO EL CONTACTO, UNA MANO CALIDA EN SU HOMBRO, DICINEDOLE - SI?

Y LO MIRO, ERA RON - QUE?

\- EL PICNIC - VOLVIO EL A PREGUNTAR

\- A SI GENIAL!

LUEGO DE LA CENA TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR , RON ESTABA BASTANTE NERVIOSO, AUNQUE YA TODOS SABIAN LO QUE IBA A PASAR, COMO LO SUPIERON? Y MUY SIMPLE. LA CADENA ES ASI HARRY GINNY CHARLY FRED MOLLY Y ARTHUR BINGO!

A HARRY LE ERA IMPOSIBLE OCULTARLE COSAS A GINNY , A GINNY LE ERA IMPOSIBLE GUARDAR UNA NOTICIA TAN MARAVILLOSA Y LOS GEMELOS RAPIDAMENTE LE CONFIARON A SUS PADRES EL SECRETO, QUE YA NO LE ERA TANTO.

TODOS ESTABAN MUY FELICES, DESDE HACIA UN TIEMPO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO ESTA RESOLUCION, LOS DOS , TANTO RON COMO HERMIONE SE MERECIAN SER FELICES Y SOLO ESTANDO JUNTOS LO IBAN A LOGRAR.

COMO SI TODO FUERA NORMAL, AL DIA SIGUIENTE HARRY Y GINNY FUERON A PASEAR, ARTHUR SE FUE AL MINISTERIO, LOS GEMELOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS TRABAJOS Y MOLLY DE COMPRAS, CUANDO RON SE LEVANTO PREPARO TODO PARA EL PICNIC, LA VERDAD ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADO Y REALMENTE MUY PERO MUY NERVIOSO.

YA TENIA TODO LISTO , LO UNICO QUE FALTABA ERA HERMY EL DIA ERA MARAVILLOSO Y GRACIAS A DIOS TODA LA FAMILIA NO ESTABA, EN REALIDAD SE HABIA PERCATADO DE ELLO CON EXTRAÑEZA, ERA NORMAL QUE HARRY Y GINNY SALIERAN Y SU PADRE Y HERMANOS FUERAN A TRABAJAR, PERO QUE SU MADRE SE FUERA DE COMPRAS DOS DIAS SEGUIDOS, ESO LE LLAMO MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN, PERO MEJOR, SI DEFINITIVAMENTE ASI ERA MEJOR.

Y EN ESE MOMENTO UN SALUDO LO SACO DE SUS CAVILACIONES.

\- BUEN DIA MADRUGÓN. QUE RARO DESPIERTO A ESTAS HORAS.

\- ESTABA PREPARANDO LO DEL PICNIC… - ENTONCES VIO LA CARA DE SORPRESA DE HERMY

\- BUENO EN REALIDAD LO PREPARO MI MAMA – MINTIO PARA NO SONAR TAN SOSPECHOSO.

\- AH! - DIJO LA CASTAÑA YA MAS TRANQUILA _, "RON PREPARANDO UN PICNIC, YA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO ERA VERLO DESPIERTO TAN TEMPRANO."_

-BUENO, VAMOS, LE DIJO ÉL

-Y LOS DEMAS? PREGUNTO INCREDULA. -RON SE ENCARGO DE EXPLICARLE DONDE ESTABAN CADA UNO DE LOS MIEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA. Y LUEGO RESOPLO DICIENDO -ASI QUE SOLO SOMOS VOS Y YO CON UNA ACTUACION DE RESIGNACION BASTANTE BUENA .

-BUENO VAMOS LE DIJO Y SIN DARSE CUENTA LE TOMÓ LA MANO.

SINTIERON INMEDIATAMENTE COMO SI UNA CORRIETNE LES PASARA POR EL CUERPO PERO AMBOS DECIDIERON DISIMULAR, MAS ALLA DE ELLO NO SE SOLTARON LAS MANOS Y FUERON ASI, CAMINANDO TODO EL RECORRIDO HASTA EL RIO.

CUANDO LLEGARON JUNTOS ARMARON TODO PARA PODER PASAR ALLI EL DIA DESAYUNARON, Y HABLARON DE COSAS TRIVIALES, DE LO QUE IBAN A ESTUDIAR O HACER, DEL QUIDDICH, DISCUTIEN SOBRE EL RENDIMIETNO DE LOS CHUDDLEY CANNOS DEL AÑO PASADO Y ASI PASO LA MAÑANA.

-QUE TE PARECE SI NOS METEMOS AL AGUA? DIJO HERMY, Y LA VERDAD QUE RON ESTUVO ESPERANDO POR ESO TODO EL DIA ASI QUE SIN DUDAR LE DIJO QUE SI. NO ERA PARA VERLA CON BIKINI, RECORDABA QUE YA HABIA VISTO DEMASIADO EL AÑO PASADO SIN QUERER Y RECORDO…

FLASH BACK

IBA POR LOS PASILLOS LEYENDO UN PERGAMINO, SI! NO SE EXTRAÑEN CADA TANTO EL TAMBIEN LEIA Y AUNQUE PAREZCA RARO EL MEJOR LUGAR DONDE SE CONCENTRABA ERA EN EL BAÑO, SI REALMENTE UNA LOCURA PERO EN LA BIBLIOTECA ESTABA ELLA Y HERMY LO DISTRIA. AUNQUE NO PODRIA NUNCA REPROCHARLE ESO PORQUE ELLA SIEMPRE LO AYUDADBA CON SUS TAREAS, DE HECHO ESE MISMO MANUSCRITO ERA DE ELLA. ASI QUE NO PUDO NOTAR EL CARTEL QUE DECIA QUE EL BAÑO ESTABA OCUPADO Y ENTRO SIN MIRAR.

RECIEN LUEGO DE HABER CERRADO LA PUERTA SE PERCATO QUE ALGUIEN SE ESTABA DUCHANDO Y SACO LA MIRADA DEL PERGAMINO PARA INTENTAR IDENTIFICAR QUIEN ESTABA TRAS ESA NUBE DE VAPOR.

ERA ELLA! HERMY DUCHANDOSE, DESNUDA, RAPIDAMENTE SE OCULTO DETRÁS DE UNA PARED PARA NO SER VISTO AUNQUE AL PARECE LA CASTAÑA NO LO HABIO SIQUIERA OIDO Y DESIDIDAMENTE TUVO LA PRIMER INTENSION DE MARCHARSE, PERO SU CUERPO SE LO IMPEDIA.

SU MENTE LE DECIA _VETE RON TE VAN A DEGOLLAR SI TE VEN_ PERO SU CUERPO ESTABA ESTATICO DETRÁS DE LA PARED VIENDO EL MARAVILLSO CUERPO DE " SU" AMIGA.

LUEGO DE UNOS INTANTES QUE PARECIERON HORAS SALIO LO MAS SILENCIOSAMENTE POSIBLE Y A NADIE NI SIQUIERA A HARRY LE CONTO AL RESPECTO.

FIN FLAH BACK

RON ¡!- HERMY LO SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTO – VAMOS VEN QUE EL AGUA ESTA FANTASTICA- Y POR SUPUESTO NO SE LO PIDIO DOS VECES YA ESTABA EL AL LADO DE ELLA MOLESTANDOLA CON EL AGUA, LA VERDAD QUE FUE LA MEJOR MAÑANA DE TODAS LAS QUE HABIA PASADO ESE VERANO! PERO AUN HABIA MAS

DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO EL TOMO CORAJE Y LE PREGUNTO- QUERES ESCUCHAR ALGO DE MUSICA.?

-OH SI SERIA BUENO PERO OLVIDE MI VARITA EN TU CASA.

-NO YO DECIA CON ESTE MP3 QUE ME RAGALSTE.

\- OH LO ESTAS USANDO Y? ES BUENO?

\- SI LA VERDAD QUE ES MUY BUENO. Y SIN MAS LO ENCENDIÓ

HERMIONE ENSEGUIDA NOTO LOS ACORDES DE SU CANTANTE FAVORITO Y SALTO DEL SUELO INVITANDO A RON A BAILAR CON ELLA

LA PRIMERA CANCION QUE RON HABIA ELEGIDO ERA UNA ESPECIE DE ROCK LLAMADO ME ENAMORA QUE DECIA

Cada Blanco en mi mente  
se vuelve color con verte  
Y el deseo de tenerte,  
es más fuerte es más fuerte Solo quiero que me lleves  
De tu mano por la senda,  
Y atravesar el bosque  
que divide nuestras vidas. Hay tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de tí

MIENTRAS BAILABA HERMY CANTABA Y EL CREIA CREER QUE LE CANTABA A EL PERO NO PODIA SIQUIERA SOÑAR CON ELLO . AUNQUE LO CIERTO ES QUE REALMENTE HERMIONE LE CANTABA A EL

Me enamora  
Que me hables con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora. La esperanza de mis ojos  
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van (ooooh)  
volando con el viento.

ELLOS IBAN GIRANDO, JUNTANDOSE Y SEPARANDOSE AL RITMO DE LA MUSICA SUS OJOS SE HABIAN CONECTADO Y HERMY NOTO QUE RON TAMBIEN CANTABA, " _LE CANTABA A ELLA ?"_  
QUE IDIOTA COMO PODIA PENSAR EN ESO

Yo no se si te merezco  
Solo sé que aun deseo  
Que le des luz a mi vida  
En los días venideros Léeme muy bien los labios  
Te lo digo bien despacio  
Por el resto de mis días  
Quiero ser tu compañia.

DESPUES VOLVIERON A CANTAR JUNTOS EL ESTRIBILLO Y SE LARGARON A REIR

-ESO ESTUVO PERFECTO DIJO HERMY Y LA VERDAD QUE NO SABIA QUE BAILABAS TAN BIEN

-ES QUE TENGO UNA COMPAÑERA MUY BUENA

AMBOS SE PUSIERON COLORADOS, PERO COMO HABIAN BAILADO TANTO PENSARON QUE ERA DEBIDO AL CALOR DE LA DANZA.

SIN MAS APARECIÓ OTRO TEMA ESTE ERA UN ESPECIE DE BAILE MAS LATINO MAS SENSUAL LLAMADO A DIOS LE PIDO Y HERMY NO DUDO EN ACERCARSE A RON TOMARLO DE LAS MANOS Y BAILAR MUY SEXY CERCA DE EL, ELLA IBA A APROVECHAR ESTA OCASIÓN PARA DECIRLE A RON QUE LO AMABA Y QUE MEJOR QUE EMULANDO A SU CANTANTE FAVORITO. ENTONCES COMENZO A ACERCARSE Y MOVIENDO LAS CADERAS LE CANTÓ COMO LO HABIA HECHO CON LA OTRA CANCION

Que mis ojos se despierten  
con la luz de tu mirada  
yo a Dios le pido  
que mi madre no se muera  
y que mi padre me recuerde  
a Dios le pido

Que te quedes a mi lado  
y que más nunca te me vayas mi vida  
a Dios le pido  
que mi alma no descanse  
cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo  
a Dios le pido

ENTONCES RON TAMBIEN EMPEZO A SEGUIRLE EL JUEGUITO DEL BAILE, EL HABIA PRACTICADO MUY BIEN SU ESTRATEGIA Y SABIA QUE AHORA ERA MUCHO MAS ATLETICO Y SE LE DABA BIEN ESTO DE BAILAR Y CANTAR

Por los días que me quedan  
y las noches que aun no llegan  
yo a Dios le pido  
por los hijos de mis hijos  
y los hijos de tus hijos  
a Dios le pido

Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre  
y se levante mi gente  
a Dios le pido  
que mi alma no descanse  
cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo  
a Dios le pido

ENTONCES APROVECHO UNA VUELTA PARA LLEVARLA HACIA ATRÁS Y HACIA DELANTE QUEDANDO SUS CARAS MUY JUNTAS Y LE CANTO

Un segundo mas de vida para darte  
y mi corazón entero entregarte  
un segundo mas de vida para darte  
y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme  
un segundo mas de vida  
yo a Dios le pido

Que si me muero sea de amor  
y si me enamoro sea de vos  
y que de tu voz sea este corazón  
todos los días a Dios le pido

AMBOS QUEDARON MUY JUNTOS RESPIRANDO ENTRECORTADAMENTE Y , ENTRE EL CALOR DE LA TARDE Y LO EXITANTE DE LA MUSICA LES ERA DIFICIL RESPIRAR, SE QUEDARON MIRANDOSE HASTA QUE EMPEZO LA ULTIMA Y DEFINITIVA CANCIÓN, LA QUE RON HABIA PREPARADO PARA CANTARLE ÉL, NO JUANES, EL, CON EL SONIDO DE LA MUSICA. HARRY ERA UNA MIGO GENIAL LE HABIA CONSEGUIDO LA VERSION INSTRUMENTAL PARA QUE EL LA PUDIERA CANTAR Y MIRANDO FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS DE HERMY ASI LO HIZO ESTA VEZ ERA UNA ESPECIE DE BALADA PERO CON ETRIBILLO POP PERO ESO NO IMPORTABA , LO QUE IMPORTABA ERA LO QUE DECIA

Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
que pesan mas los daños que los mismos años al final  
por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
junto a mi familia, junto a mis amigos y mi voz

Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañia en mi corazon

Y es que vale mas un año tardio que un siglo vacio, amor  
y es que vale mas tener bien llenito el corazon  
Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final

A HERMY LE COMENZARON A RODAR LAGRIMAS POR SUS MEJILLAS, ERAN LAGRIMAS DE ALEGRIA Y EMOCION "SU" RON LE ESTABA CANTANTO, SE LE ESTABA DECLARANDO CON UNA CANCIÓN HERMOSA ASI QUE ELLA TAMBIEN COMENZO A CANTARLE PARA DECLARARLE SU ETERNO AMOR HACA EL.

Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañIa en mi corazon, del amor

Me siento debil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aqui  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un tunel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdi  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti

Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañia en mi corazon

LA MUSICA SIGUIO PERO AMBOS YA NO CANTABAN SE HABIAN FUNDIDO EN UN BESO, SU PRIMER BESO QUE NO PODIA SER MAS ROMANTICO, MAS APASIONADO NI MAS HERMOSO.

IBA A SER MUY DIFICIL SUPERAR ESTA PRIMER CITA Y ESE PRIMER BESO PERO SEGURO QUE LO IBAN A INTENTAR.

-TE AMO , CREO QUE DESDE QUE TE VI TAN ALTANERA , ORGULLOSA Y DESPEINADA EN EL EXPRESSO.

\- Y YO CUANDO ME MIRE EN ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES Y TE RETE POR TU NARIZ MANCHADA CON TIERRA, TE ACORDAS?

\- COMO NO ME VOY A ACORDAR.! TE PIDO PERDON POR HABER ESPERADO TANTO TIEMPO PARA DECIRTE QUE TE AMO.

-LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LO DIJISTE, ESO ES LO UNICO QUE IMPORTA QUE NOS AMAMOS .

Y ASI PASARON LA TARDE ENTRE CARICIAS, ABRAZOS Y BESOS.

POR LA NOCHE RETORNARON EL CAMINO A LA MADRIGUERA Y POR SUPUESTO TODOS LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO. EN CUANTO LOS VIERON LLEGAR LOS VICTORIES Y HURRAS NO SE DIERON A ESPERAR.

\- AMIGOS – EXCLAMO HARRY – HACE TIEMPO QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ESTO.

TODOS RIERON Y FUERON A CENAR EN UN AMBIENTE DE FELICIDAD AUN MAS GRANDE DEL QUE SE VIVE SIEMPRE EN LA CASA DE LOS WEASLEY.

Return to Top


End file.
